Mission X
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Alexis, Kurt, and Kitty are sent on a special mission to help out the Team. When things take an unexpected turn they end up staying longer than planned and might even have a hard time returning home.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything from Young Justice or X-Men: Evolution except for Alexis. Thank you! :)**_

I walked up to the mansion hoping Professor X was there. I'd been spending a week with my friend in Florida and was glad to be home. When I walked inside it seemed to be empty. 'Probably on another mission' I thought. I walked up to my room and set my suitcase on my bed. I unpacked and then heard the door open. I walked over to the stairs and saw it was Pietro. Great! Just what I needed when I got back.

"Alexis?" he asked. "Come on I know you're here I saw you go in."

I stayed hidden but knew he'd find me at some point. Then before I could blink he ran up right beside me.

"Gosh, Pietro! You almost gave me a heart attack," I told him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing," he confessed.

"I'm fine now leave," I said a bit annoyed.

"Hey don't take your anger out on me. I was just for once trying to be nice," he said, in a way that indicated he was a bit mad.

"Yeah well don't," I told him giving him a shock with my powers.

"Ow. Would you stop that?" Pietro yelled.

"No. Now like I said leave!" I screamed.

Then I could hear the Black Bird come back. I smiled, turned around, and Pietro was gone. If you need to know what that was about we sort of dated and it ended badly. That's all I'll say. I went to greet my friends who had just arrived. I watched them one by one get off the jet. I just leaned against the wall and waited for them to notice I was back. Kitty was the first to notice.

"Alexis you're back!" she cheered as she ran up to me.

"How was your trip?" Kurt asked in his German accent.

"As good as it could be," I told them.

To be honest my friend and I didn't go out much because of the whole us being mutants thing.

"So were you guys on a mission?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Once again we were looking for Mystique," Kitty informed me.

Mystique. She was my birth mother but I wouldn't dare tell them that. For one Kurt would turn it into a big deal. Another is she isn't really a good guy. Kitty saw I was lost in thought.

"Come on we need to talk," she said trying to hide the seriousness in her voice from Kurt.

We went up to her room and she locked the door.

"Okay what's up? Every time we mention a mission about Mystique your thoughts end up somewhere else," she noted.

"It's nothing," I lied.

I started to walked out the door but Kitty blocked my way.

"No. That's what you said last time. It's obviously something," she said.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said stepping around her.

She stepped back in front of me and said, "Alexis we're best friends. You know you can tell me."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it," I repeated.

This time instead of going around her I used my powers to go into the electrical system and went to my room. As much as I wanted to tell Kitty, someone I've known since first grade, I just couldn't. I laid down for a moment before I heard a voice in my head. 'Alexis, can I see you in the library' it said. I knew it was Professor X so I got up and went to the library. He was in his wheel chair waiting.

"Yes? You wanted me," I said nervously.

"Yes I have a very important mission for you, Kitty, and Kurt," he informed me.

"Cool. What kind of mission?" I asked a little excited.

"Now hold up. Let me get the others before I tell you," he told.

He mentally called Kurt and Kitty into the library. A minute later they appeared.

"What's wrong Professor?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sending you three on a very important mission," he told them.

"Really? What kind of mission?" Kitty asked.

"You need to help some friends of mine out. You will need to go to New York City and find Presto. He will guide you from there," Professor X said.

Then without saying another word he left.

"So who exactly is going to be in charge of this mission?" I asked.

"You of course. After all you are a year older," Kitty said.

I was a little glad but also shocked. Me, as leader. I just went with it. We went to our rooms, suited up, and then walked outside of the mansion. Kitty was wearing her X-men suit that had a blue strip from her neck down, I was wearing my suit which had a light pink stripe down each arm, and Kurt was wearing his suit with a red V shape from his shoulders down.

"Okay so Kurt would you be able to teleport you and Kitty to the outskirts of New York City?" I asked.

"Yep. It's just close enough," he replied.

Kitty walked over to Kurt and they teleported. 'They'd make a cute couple' I thought to myself. Then I went into the electrical wires and used them to get to New York City a few seconds after Kurt and Kitty.

"So how do we find this Presto guy?" Kurt asked.

"Well I'm going to guess Professor X told him we'd be coming," I stated.

"So just walk around until he finds us?" Kitty asked.

"Or you could look behind you," a voice said.

We all turned around and saw a boy who looked just a year or two older than me. He had blonde hair and was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. Nothing else. He didn't even have shoes on!

"The Professor told me to show you the way to Dimension 2," he said.

"Dimension 2?" I asked.

"Yes, but I will first let you know that Dimension Travel is very difficult when going back. You might have to go to another Dimension before returning," he informed us.

We gave each other uncertain looks. Then we turned back to him. He had opened a black portal with a blue outline.

"Follow," he said.

Then he walked in, and we followed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's so short.**_

As we stepped through the portal we were instantly surrounded by a light. I closed my eyes because of how bright it was. When the light was gone I opened my eyes to see we were in a cave. I looked around and noticed it was different than most caves. For one it had lights and some kind of entrance system. I looked over at Kitty and Kurt and saw they were just as amazed as I was.

"Welcome to Mount Justice," Presto said.

"Mount Justice?" Kitty repeated a tad confused.

I turned to Presto but he was gone.

"One minute he's there and the next, poof," I said to myself. Then one of the entrances lit up. I heard an automated voice say, "Nightwing B02."

"You must be the team sent from Xavier," 'Nightwing' said.

"Yea, I'm Electra and this is Shadowcat and Nightcrawler," I said only using our X-Men names.

"Nice to meet you three," Nightwing said. "I'm Nightwing."

I kind of figured that's what he would say.

"It's nice to meet you as well," I said. "So where's your team?"

"They should be on their way. The ones who live in the cave should be… There they are," Nightwing told us.

I turned around and saw two people walking towards us. The smallest person was completely green and resembled a monkey. I mean he seemed like half monkey half boy, he even had a tail. He was wearing a red and white suit.

The other one was also green, but he looked more like a fish than a monkey. He was wearing black shorts.

"Guys this is Electra, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. They're the team Xavier sent," Nightwing told his team. Then he turned to us and said, "This is Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy."

One of the other entrances lit up and this time the automated voice said, "Impulse B23." A kid with brown hair zipped into the room. He was wearing a white suit with a red stripe down the middle. He also had a type of goggles on.

'Great another speedster,' I thought.

"Blue's on his way," the speedster said.

I looked over at Kitty who was looking at me with a smile that said, 'Aw it's another speedster.'

I shook my head at her and turned to hear Nightwing introduce us to the speedster.

"Guys this is Impulse. Impulse this is Electra, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler," Nightwing said.

"Nice to meet you three," Impulse said.

Nightwing walked over to the center of the cave and pulled up a holo-monitor. I think it was to explain our mission when ever 'Blue' got here. I looked over to Beast Boy.

"So, what are your powers?" I asked.

"I can shape shift into any animal," he replied.

"Cool," I said with a smile.

Before I knew it Beast Boy and I were deep in conversation. I was explaining my powers and he was telling me about the missions he was on. Kitty was talking to Impulse, and Kurt was talking to Lagoon Boy. Then the entrance lit back up and the automated voice said, "Blue Beetle B22."

"That's everyone. Let's go over the mission," Nightwing said and we walked over to where he had the holo-monitor up.

**_I wanted to know if anyone wanted Enda to be in it or not. If you do just say so in the_****_ review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long I had company over couldn't stay online long enough to finish this chapter, plus I had some writers block. Here it is!**_

It was dark outside. Kurt and Beast Boy, who took the form of a cat, had an easier time seeing the Kitty and I. We snuck over to the warehouse. I tried adjusting my eyes but there weren't any stars or the moon and on top of that we were in the middle of nowhere. I understood our mission at first but now it didn't make sense. We waited on the outside of the warehouse. We were told not to go in until the signal. We waited for what seemed like forever before Beast Boy walked over to me. He was supposed to be on the west side.

"What's taking so long?" he whispered to me.

"I don't know, it's your team," I said.

"You think we should go in," he asked.

"No," I whispered. "We have to wait for the signal."

"But what if," Beast Boy started, but I cut him off.

"We wait," I said.

Beast Boy backed away and I knew why. If I get the slightest bit annoyed or angry, my eyes turn a yellow color. The kind of yellow that matches an electric spark.

I calmed down and said, "I'm sorry about that. But you need to trust me. We can't just go in because it can put the others in danger."

Beast Boy nodded and went back to the west side. Before I knew it I was on the ground. Something had struck me in the head. I looked up and saw a man with orange and black armor and a white pony tail. Then I blacked out.

When I came to I was in some kind of cell. I looked at the lock and it was electronically wired. "Not a problem," I said to myself. I put my hands up and tried to short circuit the lock but I didn't work. I realized I had some form of a collar on. It took me a moment but I realized that the collar was disabling my powers. I tried getting it off but I think whoever was behind this knew what he was doing. I looked around to the cells nearby. I noticed Kurt, Kitty, and Beast Boy were in the cells around me. There were six cells total and each had the same form of lock. They were only about five feet by four feet. I sat down and looked to cell across from me which held Beast Boy. Looking at him, I noticed he was just a normal boy, once you got past the fact that he was green. I had thought he was part monkey but it seemed that he just did that for fun. I leaned against the wall and my head started hurting. It was from where that man had struck me. I started having trouble focusing for a moment but then my senses returned to normal.

"That was weird," I said holding my hand to my head. Usually I could take a hit to the head seeing it's happened so many times before. But this time it was different. As if it was the first time someone hit me.

"What was weird?" Beast Boy asked sitting up.

"It's nothing," I lied. "So do you know where we are?"

Beast Boy shook his head. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the cell door and looked over into Kitty's cell, and then into Kurt's. They were both still out cold. I tried using my powers again and nothing.

"Hate to break it to you," Beast Boy said. "But the inhibiter collar disables your powers."

I looked over to him, guessing the Team knows much about the 'inhibiter collars'.

"Anything else I should know about them?" I asked.

"The collar can give an electric shock by whoever has the remote for it," he said.

Great! With my powers I've never felt an electric shock, but I guess there's a first for everything. I laid back along the wall of my cell. I saw Beast Boy do the same. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Beast Boy might know who attacked us and why. We just have to be patient and wait for an opportunity to escape. I heard movement from Kitty and Kurt's cells and knew they were coming to.

"They're all awake," I heard a voice say. It sounded like a woman.

I opened my eyes and saw two teal colored people in front of my cell. One had a red shield over her mouth and the other looked like the one from when Nightwing was explaining the mission. I kept quiet and closed my eyes again, hoping they'd think I fell asleep.

"Only the three with the X-gene are important," the man said.

I got a cold chill. One thing that bugged me was he said 'the _three_ with the X-gene'. What about Beast Boy? Didn't he have the X-gene or did his powers come from something else? I heard footsteps and opened my eyes. They were now in front of Kitty's cell. I looked over to Beast Boy. He was still along the back wall of his cell, and though he was pretty far, I could still see the fear in his eyes. Perhaps he wondered why they captured him if they were only interested in the three of us. I was about to stand up when another surge of pain struck. I put my hand on my head and this time all my senses went numb. I couldn't hear, see, smell, taste, or feel. I couldn't even tell how deep the breaths I was taking were. It lasted slightly longer than last time but when my senses returned I saw the man and woman in my cell. I'm not sure what they did but the second my senses fully returned, I blacked out again.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came to I had a massive headache. My vision was blurry and I couldn't move. I could feel that I was standing up and that I was in some kind of containment unit. My vision cleared and I saw the woman.

It was muffled but I heard her say, "Begin the test!"

I could see little sparks of electricity but I didn't feel it, like always. I noticed that the inhibiter collar wasn't on and that I was automatically absorbing the electricity. As the electricity got stronger I had to absorb it myself. Then it got to a point where I couldn't absorb it all and I felt little static shocks. It got stronger and the pain grew. All I could feel around me was the electricity swelling. I let out a little scream and I shut my eyes tight. Then it stopped. I was panting and I opened my eyes again.

"8,000 volts," the woman said.

'8,000?' I thought. 'Is that how much I can take?' My fingers were a little numb but the feeling returned quickly. I tried to move but still couldn't. I wondered if Kitty and Kurt were experiencing some form of test. I also wondered about Beast Boy, if he was okay. I watched the woman leave and as the door shut, I tried to move. Struggling for a couple minutes with no luck I stopped. Suddenly the guards in the room were knocked to the ground. Then Impulse appeared in front of the capsule. He pushed a button and it opened. I fell to the ground and he helped me up. There were tons of questions racing through my mind as he helped me up. How did he find me, and how did he get in were the two that kept repeating through my mind.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I simply replied.

"Crash," he said. "Let's go find your friends."

My legs were still a bit numb so Impulse was helping me to the door. He stopped and we waited a minute for the feeling to return.

When it did he looked at me and said, "Ready?"

I nodded in reply. The door opened and he zipped out. I used my powers to go into the electrical system. I went to the security room. There was someone there with body armor on. He lifted his weapon and jabbed at me. I did a front flip over him, placed my hand on his back, and electrocuted him. He fell and I turned to the monitors. I looked at each one closely looking for a sign of my friends. I saw Impulse in a room helping Kurt up so I looked for Kitty. Then I saw on a camera Kitty in a capsule like I was. It was right down the hall from here. I ran out the door and down the hall. I zapped the lock pad and the door opened. I ran inside and electrocuted all the guards. Then I walked over to the capsule. I examined it and pushed a button which opened it. Kitty fell forward and I caught her. She opened her eyes and I helped her stand up.

"Alexis? What happened?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," I said. "And Electra, we are still on a mission."

"Right I forgot," she said standing up. "Where's Ku- I mean Nightcrawler?"

"Impulse is helping him. We need to meet up and then find Beast Boy," I replied.

We headed for the door and Kurt flashed in. A second later Impulse came in right through the door!

"How did you-" I started.

Impulse cut me off saying, "I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects."

"Okay does either of you know where Beast Boy is?" Kitty asked.

"No," Kurt replied, and Impulse just shook his head.

"I'll go find him!" Impulse said and went back through the door.

"Maybe you should go with him," Kitty said. "That way if he gets caught you can bail him out."

I nodded and went into the electrical systems. I went back to the security room and looked at the cameras. I didn't see Beast Boy or Impulse on any of them. Then an alarm sounded. I figured it would happen sooner or later. I scanned over the cameras on last time there was still nothing. I turned around and there were about ten guards. I slowly backed away. Then I jumped back into the electrical system. I found myself in an empty room. I walked over to the door and heard a noise. I got against the walk and some guards ran by. I slowly followed them before coming to a room where the woman who did the test on me was. I sneaked inside the room. I hid over behind some machinery and tried to see who was in the capsule. I hoped it was Beast Boy. The woman was aided by two guards and she was writing stuff down on her clip board. I had to create a distraction so I formed an electric ball in my hand. I threw it towards the door and it caused an electrical charge and small explosion. The two guards went over and out the door but the woman stayed. I went to get a better look of who was inside the capsule and sure enough it was Beast Boy. I ran up behind the woman and placed my hand on her back. Within a second I had given her a powerful shock. I walked over to the capsule and pushed the button. Beast Boy fell out. I caught him and he woke up?

"Electra?" he asked.

"Yea and right now we need to get the others and leave," I told him.

I helped him stand up and he and I walked over to the door. It swung open and I formed an electric ball and got ready to throw it. I stopped when I realized it was Blue Beetle.

"There you two are, where are the others?" he asked.

"Impulse was looking for Beast Boy and I think he tripped an alarm and Nightcrawler and Shadowcat are… Right behind you…" I said as Kitty and Kurt came through the door.

"I'm pretty sure Impulse tripped the alarm," Kitty said.

"I'll go find him, you four head to the bottom floor. The exit is around there," Blue Beetle said.

We nodded.

"Okay I can get us down. Everybody grab on to me," Kitty said.

I placed my hand on Kitty's shoulder, and she grabbed Beast Boy and Kurt's hands. Then she closed her eyes to concentrate. We went down through the floor and landed on the ground.

"That was so cool!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Okay now where's the exit?" I asked looking around.

I walked over to the door and looked down the hall way. I signaled for the others to follow and we started for the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

We went to turn a corner when I saw a ton of guards. I stopped the others before we were seen.

"How many guards?" Kurt asked.

"At least twenty. That would be about six for every one of us," I said.

"Considering the fact that they're armed and we also probably can't take all six on at once, I don't think I like our odds," Kitty said.

I agreed with her. After the test that green woman did, I'm a little nervous to take on too many enemies at once. I'm still not sure what she meant by 8,000 volts! I turned to the others and heard a ringing inside my head. Then another surge of pain came over me. I dropped to my knees. My vision blurred and I could barely hear anything. It wasn't as bad as last time though. I could faintly hear the others.

"What's going on?" I heard Beast Boy ask.

I opened my mouth to try and tell him but no words came out.

"Electra say something," Kitty said.

I opened my mouth again but something stopped me. I guess we were spotted because I heard a blast. I tried standing up. The pain didn't leave like it did last time. It was lasting longer than before. I felt Kitty put her hand on my shoulder, followed by the awkward feeling of someone going through me.

I shivered. I hated the feeling of someone going right through me.

Kitty helped me up and I put my hand to the back of my head. It hurt to place my hand on my head but I dealt with it. The pain finally passed and I saw everyone but Kitty fighting.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yea just, it was nothing."

Kitty looked at me in disbelief but didn't have time to question me. Another guard had ran towards us and we went in two separate directions. I turned to the fighting and two guards ran at me. I formed an electric ball and threw it. It hit one of them but the other avoided the electric shock. He ran at me and and made a fist. He tried hitting me but I avoided each hit. He launched another blow and I grabbed his fist. I channeled some electricity into my hand and electrocuted him. I looked over to the others and saw the rest of the guards were down. Kurt teleported over to me.

"What happened back there?" he asked.

"It was nothing," I lied.

"Um it didn't look like nothing to me! It seemed a little like what happened back in the cells!" Beast Boy said, almost shouting.

"That same thing happened back when we were in the cells?" Kitty asked. "Is that why the two people went into her cell?"

"They're called the Reach. They're aliens that are trying to take over the world," Beast Boy said, shedding some light on what was going on.

I walked over to the place the Reach guards were guarding. The others were right behind me. For my first time leading a mission, it wasn't really going so well. For starters something went wrong and we were found. Now we're stuck in some place that I'm not sure where we are. I opened the door and sure enough it was the exit. I turned back to the others.

"So where do you think Impulse and Blue Beetle at?" I asked.

"Blue said he was going to get Impulse and then coming down here," Beast Boy said.

"So we wait?" Kurt asked, though it was more like a suggestion.

"I guess," I said.

A moment later Impulse appeared with Blue Beetle a second behind him.

"I kinda tripped the alarm," Impulse said.

"We heard," Kitty told him.

"We better go before more guards showed up. I've been trying to contact Lagoon Boy since we got in but I can't get a signal," Blue Beetle informed us.

"Well then let's go," I said running out the door.

The others followed me. We seemed to be on some sort of island. We ran into the woods nearby so the Reach couldn't find us. When we got far enough Blue Beetle started to try and contact Lagoon Boy.

"Nightwing come in... Yeah we're in the woods right now... Okay we're on our way," he said. "We need to head north to meet Miss Martian at the rendezvous point."

We nodded and headed north. We came to a beach and here was a ship. We stood under it and he bottom opened up. Suddenly we started to levitated off the ground and into the ship, with closed as we got inside. Each of us got to a seat and sat down.

"Well that mission was a disaster," Beast Boy said.

"Not entirely," Miss Martian corrected.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nightwing and I will explain when we get back to the Cave," she replied.

It was a quiet way back after that. At one point my head started to hurt again. They were small surges of pain, nothing serious. I kept wondering what was causing the pain. I couldn't pin point an exact location of where it was coming from either. It was around where the man had struck me in the head. When we got back to the Cave Nightwing was waiting for us. It was late and all of Happy Harbor was probably asleep.

"Glad you all made it back in one piece," he greeted us.

"I'm just glad we made it back," I mumbled to myself. Kitty nudged me and I knew she heard me.

"So what part of the mission went good?" Kurt asked.

"I think that's something to discuss in the morning. It's pretty late," Nightwing replied. "Shadowcat and Electra, Miss Martian will show you to your room. Nightcrawler, you will be sharing a room with BB."

"Yes!" Beast Boy cheered. "Follow me!" Beast Boy ran down the hall and Kurt followed.

Kitty and I followed Miss Martian down the hall a moment afterwards. She showed us one of the unoccupied rooms with two beds.

"This is where you'll be staying while you're here," Miss Martian said, making a gesture into the room.

"Thanks," Kitty said and we walked in.

We had only brought a small bag each. Nightwing had offered to take them to the room right before we went on the mission. Kitty and I each had a small closet but it was big enough to change in. I walked in my closet and changed into my pajamas. I wore a dull yellow tank top and bright blue shorts. I walked out and Kitty was sitting on her bed in her pink t-shirt and shorts. I laid down on mine and got under the covers. I rolled to where I was facing the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke in a cold sweat. I had a nightmare about what happened at yesterday. I was back in the capsule and was being electrocuted again. It felt like I was reliving it. The pain felt so real. I woke up shortly afterwards. Kitty was already up and back in her Xmen suit.

"Are you sure you're fine? You looked like you were having a nightmare," she said.

I got up and grabbed my Xmen suit. "Fine," I said. "It's nothing."

"You know what! I'm sick of hearing it's nothing! Alexis I'm your best friend. We've known each other for like ever. Just, stop keeping secrets from me," she said.

That startled me. I looked at her for a moment. She was right and I knew it. I nodded to her and went in the closet to change. When I came out we went to the kitchen where Kurt and Beast Boy were. They were eating some pancakes and bacon. Yum! Kitty and I sat down and got some food. It was quiet for a moment but Beast Boy broke the silence.

"So what do you think went well with the mission last night?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and Kitty said, "I have no idea."

"Told you they wouldn't know," Kurt said nudging Beast Boy's arm.

"Well it was worth a shot to ask them," Beast Boy replied nudging Kurt back.

Miss Martian walked in. She was wearing a pink blouse with a white t-shirt under it and a pink mini skirt.

I figured it was her casual wear. I had brought my regular clothes just in case, but wasn't planning on wearing it unless I needed to. As I ate I wondered how the people with super powers were treated in this dimension. I knew they didn't have the Xgene, from last night's experience.

'I'm sorry for eves dropping,' a voice said in my head. I looked over to Miss Martian and realized she must be a telepath. 'But how are people with the... Uh... Xgene treated in your dimension.'

'Not too well. We're... Well mutants. The humans treat us like we don't deserve to be on the same planet as them. Most mutants barely want to leave their home because of it. Others are kicked out by family for being different,' I explained.

'That sounds like something similar on Mars. The white Martians are treated poorly just because they are different,' she thought.

'Do you know any white Martians?' I asked.

Miss Martian hesitated but then said, 'Yes, I'm a white Martian.'

'Then you know how hard it is don't you?' I asked.

Miss Martian nodded. 'People with, the metagene, which is our version of your Xgene, are super heroes. The others look up to them. They are glad that they have the super powers that they have.'

I smiled and thought, 'It must be nice.'

I tried imagining once again being able to go anywhere with my friends without humans harassing me about being a mutant.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just getting to know each other," I replied.

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other confused. I guess Nightwing was going to explain what happened last night because Impulse ran into the kitchen.

"GuysNightwingwantsusto, ooh bacon," he said grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Nightwing wants us for what?" I asked after a pause.

I guess I was the only one who could understand the speedster. He was talking extremely fast. I'm use to it, I used to hang out with Pietro all the time.

"He's going to explain what happened. Let's go," he continued zipping out to the main ops room.

I looked at the others and we started for the main ops room. I was a bit nervous but didn't know why. I guess I was afraid the pain in my head would come back.

"So what's the good news about last night?" Beast Boy asked.

"When the mission failed we went to look for clues of where you were taken," Nightwing said.

"When we were looking around we noticed the Light had left a flash drive with all the information of their next meeting with the Reach," Miss Martian finished.

"In other words we'll be able to find a way in and kill two birds with one stone," Nightwing smiled.

"That is so crash!" Impulse cheered.

"Great so when is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. Giving us enough time to prepare," Miss Martian replied.

I looked over to Kitty and Kurt who were excited to get a little revenge on the Reach. Same as me. I looked back to Nightwing and Miss Martian.

"Let's get started." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the long wait. iPod and e-mail problems. Blah blah blah. I'm tired it's late I don't feel like type a big A/N.**_

Nightwing set up some sort of sparring ring. It was a system that kept track of points when two people sparred. Kitty and I were up first. We got in ready position and Nightwing signaled us to start. A deal we made before stepping on the ring was if I lost, I have to tell her everything I said was nothing. Kitty ran over to me and kicked high in the air. I blocked it by putting my hand where her foot went. I front flipped over her and swung my foot low, hoping to trip her. She used her powers while turning around and my foot went through her. I rolled my eyes seeing that coming, and faced her again. She threw a punch but I grabbed her wrist. I sent a small shock through her. Nothing to serious though. Before I could though, she phased her hand away and knocked me to the ground. I lost. She extended her hand and helped me up. Then she took me aside.

"Okay spill. What's been going on? I won," she smirked.

I sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Let's start with Mystique," Kitty suggested.

"Fine. She's..." I paused for a moment. "My birth mother."

Kitty looked surprised. "Wow. I see why you'd wanna keep it a secret. Guessing one of the reasons is Kurt."

I nodded.

"That's what I thought. So what about back in the base?" she asked.

"I'm really not sure about that. My head started hurting and my senses went numb," I said trailing off.

"And your dream?"

"Please don't make me talk about it. It's bad enough I had a dream about it now you want me describe it. No way!"

"Was it a form of test at the base? I had a nightmare similar to my experience."

I looked at her. Then turned to see who was sparring. It was Impulse and Kurt. I got to see last bit and Impulse won.

"So you starting to like this speedster or would you rather be with Pietro?" Kitty asked.

"I'd probably prefer this one. At least he's a good guy. Plus Pietro would bug me to death within five minutes," I replied.

We both laughed and Impulse ran over.

"What you two talking about?" he asked.

Kitty and I looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Nothing."

"Come on I know you two were talking about something. Was it about me?" he asked determined.

"We barely know you so why would we be talking about you?" I replied hoping he would let it drop.

"Come on I know you were talking about me. Just admit it," he said.

"He's just as annoying as Pietro," Kitty whispered.

"Okay now I know it's about me," he said.

"Its nothing really. You just remind us of a friend back home," I admitted. It was true.

"Does your friend have superseded too?" Impulse asked now curious of Pietro.

"Yeah. Only in a race you'd win. I don't think Pietro could go through solid objects," Kitty replied.

"Crash! So what exactly happened last night in the lab?" Impulse asked changing the subject.

Yep. Just like Pietro. we talk about one thing and suddenly were on a new subject. I looked at Impulse.

"You're not going to leave us alone until we tell you, right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey if you don't wanna talk about it it's fine with me," he said. "I was just seeing if you did wanna talk about it."

Not the answer I was expecting. Suddenly Kurt teleported right next to us. Impulse jumped a little but I didn't. Neither did Kitty. We were use to Kurt appearing when we least expect it.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," Kurt apologized to Impulse.

"Its fine. I felt the mode for a second but I'm fine," Impulse said.

"We need to talk," Kurt said looking at Kitty and me.

I followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"So is it just me or is that Impulse guy a bit weird?" Kitty whispered when we were in the kitchen.

I shrugged my shoulders. Impulse did seem different. Just him saying stuff like 'crash' and 'mode' confused me. Like what does that even mean, 'I felt the mode'?

"Okay," Kurt said snapping my attention to him. "Are you two as scared as I am for tomorrow night?"

"No why?" I asked.

"I don't know about you two but back in the lab this women did some kind of test on me. I feel like it's going to affect the battle," he said.

Kitty and I looked at each other.

"We didn't think of that," Kitty told him.

"Well I did. It might not bother you two but it bothers me," Kurt said.

Now that the idea was in my head I was a bit nervous to go on the mission. I quickly shook it off. I needed to be prepared. We were going to be fine. We just needed to be a bit on the cautious side of things.

"Well should we tell Nightwing?" Kurt asked.

"I don't see why not. In my opinion that'd be safer for everyone if we old him. Alexis?" Kitty said then turned to me.

"Agreed. We'll tell him after everyone's done training," I told them.

We walked back out to the main ops room where Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy were finishing their match. After they were done Beast Boy walked over to us.

"We're going into town for a little while. Well all except Lagoon Boy who's going on a date with Miss Martian. You three wanna come?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," Kitty answered before Kurt or I could say anything. "Just give us a minute to change."

We all went to our rooms. When Kitty and I walked into our room I looked at her. She only smiled and went into her closet to change. I rolled my eyes and changed into my blue and purple shirt with an 'A' on it and my dark blue jeans. I put my brown shoes on and came out. Kitty was waiting with her long sleeved pink shirt, blue jeans, and tan flip flops on.

"Let's go!" she said dragging me out.

_**Okay I just realized I'm mixing a show from DC Nation and Marvel. Although I prefer DC Nation over Marvel I love X-Men: Evolution.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay so here is the next chapter after a long wait.**_

As we left the cave Kurt used is image transucer to make him appear normal. We took what Impulse called a 'zeta tube' into town. The town wasn't very big. It was just a small little town near the coast. I looked around as we headed down the street. We got no strange looks even though Beast Boy was green. We had only been walking for a few minutes when I heard a voice from behind us.

"Bart!" it hollored.

Everyone turned to see who it was. It was a girl my age or a year younger, with long brown hair and a blue shirt. She had blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Oh, hi Enda," Impulse said nervously.

I'm glad Kitty dragged us into this. I learned something I knew I wouldn't have learned otherwise. Impulse's actual name is Bart. I looked to the girl. As she approached I felt a spark. Somehow this girl had a connection with me. She didn't notice it but I know what I felt. Her blue eyes seemed to emit a small glow.

"So who are your friends?" the girl asked turning to us.

"Uh, well..." Impulse didn't know what to say.

We never told him our names. Looks like we had to come clean.

"I'm Alexis and this is Kitty and that's Kurt," I told her.

Impulse whispered something into the girls ear and her eyes seemed to glow a tad brighter.

"Oh," I heard her whisper. She turned back to us. "It's nice to meet you three."

"Nice to meet you too," Kitty said.

"So what brings you into town?" Enda asked turning back to Impulse.

"You know, this and that," Impulse replied.

"Of course. Well maybe I'll see you later. My uncle is expecting me to get some groceries," Enda said before kissing Impulse's cheek.

She walked past us and as she past me I felt a large shock. She slowed down then continued to walk. I suppose she felt it too.

"So who was that?" Kurt finally asked.

"That was his girlfriend, Enda," Beast Boy said in a mocking tone.

Impulse nudged him. "So what if she's my girlfriend?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy chuckled.

I looked back down the sidewalk. I wondered what was up with that girl. I turned to Impulse.

In a quiet voice I asked, "Is she apart of your team?"

Impulse almost gaped at me when I said that. He slowly nodded.

"How did you know?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I think our powers are similar in a way. I could feel some sort of, spark," I whispered.

"Like the kind you said you felt around Ray?" Kitty asked.

I nodded.

"So are Enda's powers connected through electricity too?" Kurt questioned the two.

"Yeah. She can absorb electricity, produce it, and bolt," Beast Boy said.

"Bolt?" I asked.

"It's like how you go into electricity but Enda can do it wherever and there don't have to be wires around," Impulse explained.

I nodded to show I understood. I thought the girl seemed different. We continued through town just getting to know each other a little more. Beast Boy's real name is Garfield, Impulse is actually from the future, and Miss Martin is Beast Boy's adoptive sister. I also learned a bit about the town. I blame Kitty for that. She's the one who asked. We headed back to the cave. It was late so we all went to bed. As I laid down I found myself consumed by pain. I passed out for the night.

When I awoke in the morning, I ached. I waited a few minutes before getting out of bed. When I did, the pain vanished. Kitty was already up and I sleepily walked into the kitchen. French toast and eggs. Another yummy breakfast. Beast Boy, Kitty, Impulse, Kurt, Miss Martian, and a guy I didn't know, were all eating. I sat down and began eating.

"Guys," Miss Martian said to Kitty, Kurt, and I. "This is Superboy. He'll be on the mission tonight along with a few others."

I nodded as I stuffed my mouth with French Toast. I started to get worried about tonight. After what happened last night I was scared it would happen during the attack. I had to shake it off though. I was the leader of my team. I couldn't let Kitty and Kurt down. After we finished eating Nightwing thought it'd be a good idea for us to get to know more of the team. We walked out into the main ops room. There were a lot more people then I would have expected. After Nightwing's went over names I felt like the room was spinning.

Artimis was the girl dressed in green that carried a bow. Kid Flash was the guy in yellow and red who also had super speed. Aqualad was the Atlantian with the tatoos on his arms that concentrated his powers. Robin was in a dark suit with a domino mask, he didn't have any powers. Wonder Girl was the one with long blonde hair and she had super strength and could fly. Bumble Bee was dressed in mainly black she could shrink, fly, and sting, what ever that meant. There were a few others too.

I was never really good with names so I knew I'd get someone's name wrong eventually. Nightwing went over the plan for what was going to happen and who was going in first. If you asked me it was a pretty good plan. Kitty, Kurt, and I were on Team Zeta with Impulse and Enda. When Nightwing set up the groups I wondered if he put Enda and I on the same squad on purpose. I was leading Team Zeta too. That made two more reasons why I couldn't worry about weather or not my senses would numb or not. If they did go numb, I had to fight through it. We were sent here on a mission and I didn't plan on failing. I was ready.

_**Now for an awesome battle. If you're as excited as I am then you must be really excited. Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I tried to get it as detailed as possible. but that's hard to do with a first person POV.**_

Dusk broke and the sun vanished over the red horizon. Team Zeta prepared to go in. We waited for the signal. A gun shot was heard. That was our cue. I looked back at the others. Enda's and Bart's uniforms were a darker color for stelth mode. I nodded my head. Kitty phased through the wall, Kurt teleported inside, Enda bolted through a small opening, Impulse went through the wall in a second, and I went into the electrical system. We were in a large room were the Reach and the Light were already under attack by Team Alpha. Team Alpha was Miss Martian, Aqualad, Artimis, and Nightwing. I shot a wave of electricity at the door's padlock. It opened and Team Beta and Team Gama came rushing through. Everything was according to plan.

I shot waves of electricity, with Enda, at random guards. They were the easiest targets for us since their suits were metal. At some point a guard caught me by surprise. He swung at me and I backed away, ducking. When he swung low I jumped and shot electric through his body. I landed and he fell onto the floor. I looked over to the others on my team. Kurt was doing a great job, teleporting from one guard to the next. Kitty was working with Impulse on taking down a group of guards and Enda was holding up waiting for me to rejoin her. I headed over to her when I felt electricity being forced through my body. I turned my head to see the Reach woman with a device in her hands. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I could see electricity flow from the device at me.

It got stronger and stronger. I put my hand out and shot electricity at the device. When it hit the device the electricity going into me got stronger. Then I couldn't move. It felt like I was being consumed by electricity. I felt a hands on my shoulders. I tried to turn to see who it was but still couldn't move. Then I could feel the electricity starting to ease up. I saw a shocked look on the woman's face. She obviously didn't see it coming. I was able to move and I got up. I saw Enda take a few deep breaths before smiling. Her eyes were glowing bright blue. The light quickly faded. She had helped me.  
We looked at each other then shot a shot of electricity at the woman. I saw her blue electric and my yellow electric twist as it flew at her. A few guards jumped in the way. I rolled my eyes and just shot more electricity at them. It didn't matter if I hit them or the woman. I looked back at Enda. She looked at me weird.

"Have your eyes always been yellow?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied.

My eyes also turn yellow when I want to see the electricity around me. I check over to Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, and Kid Flash. They were Team Beta. Blue Beetle was facing someone who looked just like him. The only difference was he was bigger and his armor was black. Out of the corner of my eye I saw noticed a man in black and orange armor. It was the same man that had hit me in the head on our last mission. He wasn't fighting anyone. He just sat back and watched for a while. Most of the guards, who am I kidding it was basically all of them, were down. I turned to the man.

I couldn't see his face but I felt like he smirked when I looked. He jumped down from his spot. I got in a fighting stance and shot electricity at him. He quickly moved to the left and pulled out a small metal stick. He pulled it to make it longer. I figured if I could grab it then I could electrocute him. The man swung at me and I ducked. He swung at my legs and I jumped into a back flip away. Sometimes I'm glad Britney, my adoptive mom, made me take gymnastics.

I shot another wave of electricity at him and somehow he avoided it. I decided to try and shot a weaker shot so he couldn't see it. I shot at him and even though he couldn't see it he still dodged it. I became a bit frustrated. I made an electric orb and shot it at him. He was hit but didn't fall. Then he vanished in the shadows. I turned and noticed that the enemy had retreated. We won, but I felt like I lost. Kitty ran up to me excitedly.

"We won!" she cheered. "Why don't you look happy?"

I ignored the part of me saying I lost. We won and I smiled. I gave Kitty a high five as Kurt teleported next to me. Everything was as it should be.

_**Not as long as I wanted it to be...**_


	10. Chapter 10

We got back to the cave and Kurt, Kitty and I were celebrating with the Team. It was late so most people went home or went to bed. I couldn't keep up with Kurt's energy and ended up going to bed before him, Kitty, Enda, and Nightwing.

When I woke up Kitty was surprisingly up before me. The look on her face said it all. We had to go home. She had her stuff packed. I sighed and got my stuff packed too. We walked out to the main ops room. Impulse, Enda, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, and Nightwing were there to say goodbye. I took one look at Enda and Impulse and it reminded me of the time I had with Pietro. Maybe it was time I gave him a second chance. He wasn't going to leave the matter alone anytime soon anyways. Presto appeared with the portal. We stood infront of the portal turned to others. The ones I know knew as friends.

"We promise to come visit," I said.

"You're welcome anytime," Nightwing told us.

"We'll remember that," Kurt informed him.

I gave Enda a look and she knew what I meant. Her and Impulse were good together. I let her know that. I turned and the three of us walked through the portal. Light surrounded us. I would definitely come back. Besides, I had unfinished business.

We arrived right outside the institute. Presto waved and left. We headed inside. Empty. I felt a strange sense of daja vu.

"I'm guessing there on a mission," Kitty stated.

"I wonder what about," Kurt said.

"I bet I know," I mumbled to myself.

We split to our rooms to put our stuff away. I put my bag on my bed and began to unpack. I looked out my window and saw Pietro at the gates. This was the time to tell him. I went into the electrical system and appeared behind him.

"Still spying on me Pietro?" I asked, causing him to jump. "Didn't think I would be the one startling you?"

"I didn't... I wasn't..." he stuttered.

I only laughed and walked over to him. I smiled and looked up at him.

"So I was wondering..." he began.

"Yes I'll give you another chance," I cut him off.

"What? Really? You're not trying to trick me are you?" Pietro questioned.

"No. Just don't tell anyone. I'll text you later," I said before heading inside.

I saw Pietro sneak a fist pump and take off. I just had to laugh at that. Seeing Pietro happy wasn't something you saw too often. When you do see it you enjoy it while it lasts. Or you take a picture and hope you can blackmail him. I went back up to my room and to finished unpacking. After I was done I just laid back on my bed. I loved going on missions but I was glad to be back in my own bed.

I slipped my hand under my pillow and pulled out a journal. I flipped open to the back of it. I had a list of things I needed to do before I turned twenty five. It read, 'List of Goals: Find Anily, Find Mystique before the others do, Get Rogue to stop hating me, Take a picture of a celebrity.' I realize some of this things would be impossible. Like getting Rogue to stop hating me. I had them there anyways. If I could complete these by the time I'm twenty five then I could do anything. The reason it's until I'm twenty five and not sooner is because of what's going on right now. There are too many things happening now. Plus I wouldn't be able to go out and find Anily by myself until I was old enough. Anily is a long story.

To the list I added, 'Complete business with the man in the other dimension.' I guess that's something else that would have to wait a while. Unless I have another mission there. I heard a noise from downstairs.

Someone yelled, "I'm home!"

I recognized he voice. I put my journal away and ran downstairs. It was my friend Kat, aka Wildkat. Kat was five years younger then me but we got along pretty well. She was another experiment of S.H.I.E.L.D. She use to be just any other mutant with that could blow stuff up. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. found her and crossed her DNA with Wolverine's and a cat. Now she has a tail and metal bones.

"Kat. I haven't seen you in forever," I said.

"It's been a week and a half," Kat told me.

"Yeah well it felt like forever," I jokingly snapped.

Kat rolled her eyes. "So where's Wolfie?"

Wolfie was her nickname for Wolverine. I guess when they gave her his DNA it made her give people dumb nicknames too. Like how Wolverine calls me Spark Plug. Man I hate that name. It's so dumb.

"I think he might be on a mission. Along with everyone else," I muttered.

"Another mission. What is that? Four days in a row?" Kat asked.

"Apparently. When I come back from a mission I for sure wouldn't go rushing into another," I replied.

"Yeah well you don't have a healing factor like Wolfie and I so I wouldn't blame you," Kat smirked.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I growled. "Because right now you don't wanna go there."

"Bring it," Kat challenged.

I made an electric orb and Mat drew her claws. To think we're friends. Besides Kitty, Kat is my closest friend. I know what you're thinking. Kitty, Kat, just don't go there.

"Would you two cut it out. Every time one of you comes back it ends up a fight," I heard someone say.

I turned to see Wolverine behind me. "We're not fighting," I told him.

"Yeah. We're just... Sparring," Kat added.

"What ever," Wolverine sighed.

"Oh and Wolfie I need to tell you something," Kat said jumping over to him.

I went into the electric system and up to the roof. Kat and I come up here to be alone or just to hide from the others. We're the only two that can get up here. I looked over to the sunset. The sky was a beautiful shade of red and purple. The sun was just barely over the water. What I considered a perfect sunset. Little did I know that this was just the beginning.


End file.
